Meeting Trey Songz
by Mz.Songz2012
Summary: This story is mainly about this girl Maya meeting Trey Songz shes his biggest fan. I dont want to tell you the whole story but its a love. review the story tell me what you like and dislike. its my first story so be nice please
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting My Lover Trey**

**Songz**

**My name is Maya I'am a actor and producer. Now lets**

**beginning the story. As I was walking through the**

**streets of New York City I was approach by Trey Songz **

**I was so shocked. He said what's your name I said to **

**myself I cant believe I'am talking to Trey Songz. I love **

**this dude so much then, I said my name is Maya. He **

**said my name is and I s aid Trey Songz. I know oh well **

**my real name is Tremaine did you know that? Yea **

**Maya said I just didn't say nothing. Well I'm in a rush **

**here's my number call me later maybe we can hook up**

**some time. Maya was thinking if she should call him or **

**not. She knew she wanted to but what if he don't like**

**my personality. What if I'am not enough for him. So **

**Maya called her best friend Layla for advice. Her friend **

**told her to stop thinking about the what ifs think about**

**yourself and what your heart wants and can take.**

**Maya thought that was the best advice she could ever **

**get from a friend. I cant go by what my friends say I**

**have to make me own choices for me and my love life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I finally deiced to call Trey after I got off work. I **

**searched for his number through my purse. I couldn't**

**find the number in my purse but I find it on my night**

**stand. I dial the number I let it rang for a couple of **

**minutes just before I was about to hang up trey **

**answered and said what up who's this? I said Maya do**

**you remember me. He said yea I can't forget that **

**pretty smile and face. What you doing Maya said. **

**Noting trying to find out how my date go be to the BET **

**awards. Then he said would you like to go. Maya said I**

**don't know if can go to that. He said why not you a **

**famous person just like me so its not that so what is it. It **

**saves me times from looking for a date. Besides I kind of**

**want you to go. Then Maya said sense I know you not **

**gone stop asking yea. Plus I never been to one it might**

**be fun. Trey said cool. So what you up to Saturday **

**night. Nothing much I got a movie to produced on **

**Thursday but I might can make plans with you. Trey **

**said you think you doing it big huh? Maya said shut up **

**don't hate. What the name of your studio? Maya's **

**world why? Just asking said Trey. Maya and Trey **

**began to flirt with each other the compliant each other**

**about there smile and tattoos. Maya wanted to know **

**what trey tattoos stand for. Trey said long story. We can**

**talk about it on Saturday if you come? Maya said what **

**that suppose to me. Trey said nothing just saying. Trey**

**heard Maya daughter Angel thought the phone. He **

**said you got kids? Trey said you got kids Maya. Yea **

**Maya said is there a problem with that. No I thought**

**you were single. I' am single. Angel daddy left when she**

**was first born. Trey said oh. Maya said my daughter is **

**hungry so I will talk to you later. Bye Trey said Maya **

**bye Trey said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Days passed Maya working hard on her movie and still **

**trying to be a mother to Angel. Thinking about Trey**

**every minute of the day. When Maya made it home**

**from work she wanted to call Trey so bad but had to **

**get Angel ready for a bath. As Maya was helping Angel **

**with her homework and the phone began to ring. It was**

**Trey she didn't want to blow him off so she told Angel **

**to do the rest by herself. Trey said to Maya I haven't **

**heard from you in awhile. What you been up to? **

**Nothing much working hard Maya said. Oh said Trey**

**. You still coming with me on Saturday. Maya said yea**

**only one problem I don't have no one to watch Angel **

**but I think I can get my grandma to so don't worry. I **

**missed talking to you on the phone said Trey. I missed **

**you too Maya said. I think I' am staring to have feelings**

**for you Trey Maya said. Trey said me to. I have been**

**looking for a girl like you and I think I have find her **

**yay for me he said. Maya started to laugh at him. So **

**where are you taking me Trey? Maya said. it's a **

**surprise. Give me a hint so I can know what to wear.**

**Wear a dress or something causal said Trey. What time **

**you coming? Maya asked. Around 9 a clock why? asked **

**Trey . Just asking. Well its getting late talk to you later. **

**Bye Trey, Bye Maya.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saturday finally came Maya spended half of the day

trying to find something to wear. She finally found a

pink and blur dress with a mini white jacket to go over

it. With black heels and some jewelry. Hours went by

and decide to go get dressed. Before she knew it 9 a

clock was here. Trey was knocking on the door. Maya

thought her looked so handsome. He had on some black

dress pants, white dress shirt , black vest, and black

dress shoes. He said to Maya wow you look beauful.

Maya said thanks. He escorted Maya to all black range

rover. It had leather seats and were seating on rims.

She said what a nice car. He said thanks I have a truck

be I don't really like to drive that much. While in the

car there were getting to know each other a little better.

Then they arrived to the famous restaurant in NYC.

She was shocked to be there. While waiting for there

order to be taken trey led over and gave Maya a kiss on

the check. She wasn't looking forward for that but she

did like it a little. They had a great time and the food

was delicious to both of them. Trey paid the bill and

they began to ride home as Maya thought. Maya and

Trey began to make out in the car. Trey had lip gloss all

over his lips Maya thought it was funny but Trey didn't.

They arrived at trey house Maya said this is not my

house trey said I know its mine the date isn't over yet.

They both went inside and it was candles ,roses , wine

, and candy. Maya id this so sweet of you Trey. They

cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. After the

movie went of things began to heat up a little bit. Trey

and Maya began making out. Trey told Maya to lay

back. Maya knew what that was going to lead to. Then

she said Trey wait iam not ready for that yet. Lets just

wait a few months to see were our relationship goes.

Trey said yea sorry ir I pressured you. Maya said

thanks for understanding me. Maya called her twin

brother Terrell to come pick her up. He arrived a

couple minutes later. She told him what happen in the

car. He said do you want me to handle it sis. She said

no I still like him I just don't like what he did. My

heart is not ready for that right now. Maya arrived

home she paid her grandma for watching Angel. Then

she went to bed


End file.
